


Something Entirely New

by 3RingBinder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Fluff, Highschool AU, Keith is bilingual, Korean Keith (Voltron), Let the gays be together plEASE, M/M, Mentions or thoughts of suicide, Modern AU, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pidge is a smartie, Racism, Slow Burn, transfer student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RingBinder/pseuds/3RingBinder
Summary: Meet Keith, a boy from Korea who was adopted by an American family. He has to adjust to the new lifestyle, all while making it through high school.Meet Lance, hes well known at school for being a huge flirt, but always fails to get a date. Lance sees Keith and he desperately wants to befriend him. But its going to be hard to break the barrier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in so long. I hope i do ok. Please tell me if you like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everything before the first day of school for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only time ill use time dates in this fic. I'm using it to show that this takes place during a huge time period.

Saturday, October 26, 2016.

Keith rose up from his bed in a large, shared room with probably around 15 other kids. He was used to it. It's his life, wake up, go to school, come back to the orphanage, and carry on. Those were the weekdays. On the weekends, many people would come around and adopt the children. This is a great idea, but because of his looks, people assume he works there. So, hes almost never looked at. Keith felt too old to run around and play with the kids, so he spent his time helping around the place. He knew very well that this orphanage was understaffed, so he tried his best to make Madame Eomma. Eomma translates to mother, since she was in charge and the mother figure of all the children. Keith liked her, she was very sweet. Keith's actions inspired some of the other kids to help out too, which make Madame Eomma very happy.

Aside from helping out, Keith would sit outside and look at the clouds or read a book from the little library the place had. But, on weekends, those days would be cut short when he had to go outside to the main courtyard while families looked for children to adopt. He sat on the grass and talked to one of the children, a 10 year old girl name Hye. Hye is a very sweet little girl, who grew a brother-sister bond with 15 year old Keith. They looked at the family that walked in, still talking to each other happily. But, that was cut short when the family adopted Hye. 

Keith was heartbroken, seeing the only person he bonded with leave. He felt alone and helpless for a little while, but he did manage to move on. He still helped with dinner and cleaned around the orphanage. But, he still had an empty hole where Hye was. Its sad.

Saturday, December 17, 2016.

It's been over a month without his sister from another mister. He missed her so much, but that didn't let him down. He still went to school and got excellent grades, but he started to make it a goal to get adopted. As much as he hated change, he had to leave this place eventually. Again, it was Saturday and it was adoption day, as Keith called it. He sat on the grass and read a novel, keeping to himself. He looked up after a good 3 minutes and saw an odd sight. The family that walked in was not Korean. Either they moved here from another country, or they flew here to get a child. Either way, Keith was somewhat confused. This never happened here, at least not recently. He watched as the family tried to walk around and look at all the kids who spoke both English and Korean. 

The two adults walked over to Keith after a few minutes, smiling softly as they sat down near him. The woman smiled at him and spoke in a very kind and motherly voice. "Hello, how old are you?"

Keith looked at them and marked his book, setting it down beside him. "I'm 15, why?" The couple looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They returned their gaze to Keith and started to spoke up. "How would you feel if you moved to America with us?" 

Keith froze up for a second. This cannot be real. These two wanted him? That was new. He thought for a second, humming. "It would be... weird, considering i don't like change, but i'll eventually adjust? I would give it a try..." The couple smiled and got up, immediately heading to Madame Eomma, explaining how they wanted to adopt Keith and take him home with them. Madame frowned sadly at first, but nodded as she brought them to the office to do paper work. Papers were signed and thankyou's were shared. The couple, apparently named David and Rose, were extremely happy when everything was done. They waited in the main room while Madame Eomma went to help Keith pack everything up.

It hurt to see Madame Eomma cry, but he knew it was for the best. Keith needed to get out there and have a life with a good family. For 15 years, he didn't have a family, but now he will have a family. He gave her a hug when he was finished packing, shocked when Madame Eomma gave him a few books as a parting gift. He gave her another hug before he finally made his way out of the orphanage with David and Rose. He saw the two were ecstatic, while he was neutral. 

The car ride from the airport was quiet, except for the music they played. Keith wasn't familiar with the top 10 hits in America, so he kind of tuned everything out to think about his future. He started to wonder and think about what school would be like, what kinds of people there would be, if he would find his first love, lots of things. He snapped out of his little thought process and looked out at the airport in front of them. With a sigh, he got out of the car to grab his bags and help David take the other bags out. Here goes nothing then.

Sunday, December 18, 2016.

The plane ride was ok. It was very long, but it was alright. Overnight flights are something that not a lot of people experience unless they're traveling to another country. It was around 8 am when they landed in Texas, the sun shining and cool on the face. First impression was nice, a few weird looking people but who can judge genetics. He walked in between David and Rose as they went to pick up their bags, picking them out from the mass of other bags. David pulled out his phone and called for a friend to pick them up and bring them home, Rose standing close to Keith with a smile on her face. They walked outside and waited for the ride.

Keith saw as a blue car pulled up, a man waving to David. David waved back and started to put stuff in the trunk. Keith and Rose got in the car while Rose started up a conversation. Keith kept to himself, not really willing to talk to anybody. He was taking in a lot and he wanted to adjust. David got in the car and soon enough, they were on their way to Keith's new house.

The house had a very nice atmosphere to it. The house was a 2 floor, light blue with white rims and edges, a two car garage and a nice outdoor swing on the front porch. Keith kept a mental note of that, thinking about sitting out there to read or have quiet time. Upon walking into the house, Keith noticed the warm and nice atmosphere, nice decor, a nice grey covered walls with flowers on shelves. David lead him to his bedroom, a fairly sized room with two windows that lead out to a nice view of the front yard, a walk in closet and a very soft bed. At one of the windows was a bench in between two bookshelves, another reading spot for Keith. He set his bags and looked back at David and Rose, who smiled at him, speaking quietly, but cheerfully. "Welcome home, Keith." Keith perked a very small smile from the corners of his mouth. He just might like it here.

Sunday, January 8, 2017.

Scratch that. He is freaking out. School starts in less than a day and hes not prepared to be surrounded by so many people he can't relate to. Despite the very calm and relaxing month he spent in his house, anxiety and fear burst in like a sudden snow storm. He had everything ready, book bag with binders for each class, good clothes for school, and lunch he was ready to prepare himself. The only thing to worry about was being on time and not being an idiot. But, of course anxiety doesn't work like that. He sat on the bench in between the bookshelves and looked out the window, shaking a little as he brain ran wild. Rose came in the room to inform Keith about lunch when she saw him shaking and visibly upset. "Keith, are you ok?"

Keith turned his head to her and nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. "Yea, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now.. I'm starting a new school, in a new country, with a completely different atmosphere. What if I don't fit in?" 

Rose shook her head and walked over, looking at him. "Keith, you'll be fine.. trust me. School here isn't as bad as you think. It's just like school back in Korea.. except the main language is English and the teachers are mostly white. You will go there and be great. You will make some friends, even if it takes weeks to do it. But trust me when I say you do ok, ok?" Keith nodded, calming down some. She smiled and spoke up again. "Now, lets go eat lunch. You're probably starving." Keith nodded again and stood up with her, walking downstairs to the table, where roasted chicken and rice was served. During the month he stayed there, he started to adjust to American food, though he would much rather had Korean food. He sat down and waited for everyone else to start eating before he ate himself. It was pretty good, compared to some of the fast food they ate. 

The rest of the day went by fast. He spent some time watching tv, reading outside, and doing some cleaning voluntarily, even though Rose and David didn't want him to. It was coming to be late and Keith decided to cook his lunch for tomorrow. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook, humming to himself. David walked in and saw Keith smiling. "I didn't know you were hungry." Keith looked at him and chuckled. David leaned against the counter and laughed. "I'm kidding, I know you would much rather have your own food, rather than school lunches." Keith nodded and spoke quietly, "Yea, I've read about them and I heard they're awful.." David nodded and chuckled, patting his back before he said his goodnight, leaving Keith to cook for himself. Once he finished, he put them in heated containers, guaranteed to keep food warm for hours, courtesy of Rose. He set everything in his lunchbox and turned the stove off. Keith went upstairs to prepare for bed, slipping into PJs and reading a novel for an hour before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to highschool. Keith will encounter the other main characters.
> 
> I ORIGINALLY WROTE THE WHOLE ENTIRE THING BUT DEADASS MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAVE TO RETYPE EVERYTHING

Keith slowly rose out of bed when his alarm rang. It was close to 5:30am, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Keith let out a yawn and stretched out, slowly rising up to turn on the lights and open the blinds. He looked outside, letting out a loud sigh as he trudged to the bathroom to shower. Why not start off the day with a scolding hot shower to wake you up. Keith took his time, stepping out to dry off. Today was a big day, he started school. Keith let out a sigh and went back to his room to get dressed. He took a good few minutes but he decided on the usual black pants and grey t-shirt. Just in case it was cold he tied his favorite red jacket around his waist. He sighed quietly, seeing the sun peek out from the horizon. He huffed and dried his hair, letting his dark locks fall into place naturally. Glancing at the time he sighed, there was 15 minutes until the bus arrived. He walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs.

His parents already awake, making coffee and talking happily. Rose's eyes fell upon Keith, flashing a very warm smile, "Good morning! Sleep well?" Keith nodded and went to reheat his still warm lunch, just so its warm for the school day. Keith wasn't ready to go at all, and Rose saw that. She waited until David left before she walked over to Keith, frowning. "Keith, honey. Are you ok? You aren't looking so good."

Keith looked at her and immediately teared up, shaking his head. "I-I'm not ready... I'm not ready to face everything at once" Rose pulled him into a hug and frowned. "I know its a big change, but you have to do it eventually. You'll be fine ok..?" Keith nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He grabbed his lunchbox and slung his bag over his shoulders, slipping his shoes on. "I guess I'll be ok... Thanks.." He gave her a final hug before he stepped out to go to the bus stop. Someone was already there. He was tall, well built with a forelock of white hair. He had a faint scar across his nose, but Keith didn't see it. Keith kept his head down, sighing to himself. The taller male looked down at him and made an effort to say hi, but Keith ignored him.

After what seemed like years, the bus rolled up. Keith, along with the tall guy and one other person, climbed onto the bus. There was one empty seat left, so Keith sat down, looking out the window. People noticed Keith and that's when the muttering and whispering began. People were taking guesses of his name, grade, sexuality, ethnicity, even IQ level. Keith, of course, heard some of the chatter but mainly kept to himself. He watched the trees blur past, occasionally looking at the cars that drove by. He liked to count how many of each color he saw, doing so helped him calm down. 

The bus pulled up to the school, letting everyone off. Keith walked into the school, making his first stop at the office. After saying his hellos, he received his schedule, locker combination, and planner. He thanked them and walked over to his locker. Luckily, nobody was there so he can do everything in peace. He opened up his locker and put the binders he didn't need in there. He shut his locker, hearing the warning bell ring. He immediately went to look for his first class, Chemistry. He wanted physics, but he couldn't take that until he finished Chemistry, so he dealt with it. He found the room quickly and said a quiet hi to the teacher. The teacher said hello back and introduced himself. Everyone was in the classroom already, so The teacher looked around for an empty chair. There was an empty chair at a lab desk that had one kid sitting one one side. Keith quietly walked over, sitting down next to him. The boy turned to him and smiled. "Hey! Names Lance." Keith looked at him and nodded a little before he quietly looked at the Board. He didn't care for Lance, and he didn't care for this school.

A quarter of class passed and Lance was now asleep. Keith noticed but didn't bother to say anything. He just kept taking notes as he listened as the teacher did the PowerPoint presentation. He saw a crumbled up piece of paper get tossed onto his desk. He opened it and sighed at the writing. "Hey Ching-Chong, what are you doing in Academic Chemistry? Shouldn't you be in AP Chem instead? Or are you just a very stupid Asian." They must've known about his ethnicity through his monolid eyes. He kept reading it over and over, sighing. He stuffed the paper in his bag and went back to writing down notes.

After that moment, the notes didn't come again. The bell rang and Keith decided to finally wake up Lance. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shook him awake. Lance looked at Keith tiredly then looked around, immediately getting up to go to class, saying bye to Keith as he did so. Keith rolled his eyes and started to walk to his next class. Geometry. He repeated the action of saying hello and getting his seat. He was sat all around jocks, which didn't seem like a good idea. Keith kept himself quiet, doing out the work that the teacher asked everyone to do. Long story short, Keith was the only one who got the question right. The Jocks around him groaned, one saying. "He got it right because hes Asian." The Jocks laughed and high fived each other. Keith sighed and tried to act calm. The teacher told them to knock it off, but they kept making jokes about Keith and his ethnicity. This act continued on all class. Keith would get an answer right, and the Jocks would make a racist remark about him. At one point, the teasing got so bad that the teacher kicked the jocks out. Keith looked at the teacher with sad eyes, shaking his head. He dealt with it, so why not stop it now? After that, the bell rang shortly after so there was no point in kicking the jocks out.

Keith started to walk around, going to the library for his study hall class. It was basically the free period where you can do homework or sleep. Keith walked in and saw the tall boy from the bus stop, hanging out with Lance and a few others. He was debating on staying alone or sitting with them. He chose sitting alone because he didn't know a thing about any of them. Keith sat down at an empty table and pulled out his Chemistry homework, working at it. He was stopped when papers started to get thrown at him. he sighed and set them on his table, reading each and every one. "Hey Chop-suey, go back to China." "Hey Ching-ling, are you sure you can read this?" "Hey Chop-Chop, what's for lunch? sushi and noodles?" "Hey Asian, do my homework." "I bet you suck at driving." Keith felt himself start to tear up. He put on his jacket and flipped up the hood, hiding his face as he tried to work again. He found himself distracted, staring at the papers. He felt a paper hit the back of his head, but he didn't turn around to grab it. He tightened the grip on his pencil, shaking a little. He perked up when they started talking. "Hey! Do you even understand English? Here let me translate! Ching Ling Chong Taekwondo." Keith felt a tear finally escape. He heard someone get up and walk over to the general area. The voice was pretty deep, but not freakishly deep. "Hey, do you have anything better to do than to bother a new kid? You guys hit a new low." He paused. "You don't want coach to hear about this do you? Good, now shut up." After that, the teasing immediately stopped. Keith felt a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Keith nodded at the voice, going back to work. The person left, sitting back down where ever he was.

The rest of study hall went by smoothly. Nobody said anything to Keith, so he got all of his work done. The bell rung and Keith shot up and left with all of his stuff, going to his locker. It was lunch time, and Keith just wanted the day to be over. He grabbed his lunch and make his way to the cafeteria. He got there right after the next period bell rang, so he was deemed late. By the time he arrived, most of the kids were seated. He saw that most of the tables were completely, full, half full, or almost full. There was only one empty table, and that was right next to the garbage cans. He didn't care, he just sat down and looked at his food. He lost his appetite, so he didn't even know why he grabbed his food. He sat there for about 10 minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the guy from the bus. He was frowning at him. "Hey, you shouldn't have to sit alone. Come, sit with my friends and I." Keith shook his head, "No, No i can't. I don't want to be a bother-"

"You won't be a bother, trust me." He smiled at Keith. Keith sighed and stood up, grabbing his things as he followed the tall male to the table that he sat at. Keith sat down in the empty seat, looking around at everyone. They all stared at him, already knowing him as the guy who was being bullied with racial slurs at study hall. Lance was the first to speak. "So, since you're sitting with us now, i guess its appropriate to introduce ourselves. You already know me, I'm Lance, and this is Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro." Everyone waved kindly. Keith tried to brush some hair out of his face, but failed. "I'm Keith.." 

Everyone was very nice, sharing little bits about themselves. Shiro was the captain of the football team, Hunk is very good a cooking, Lance is a flirt, and Pidge skipped two grades. Keith shared a little bit about his interests about space and conspiracy theories, which turned into a full out conversation with Pidge about Mothman. In the middle of it, Lance decided to perk up. "Oh my god, you two are such nerds. Mothman doesn't exist." Keith turned to him with a dead straight face. "You don't know that." He snort at Lance's expression, which was a mix of horror and confusion. "Calm down Lance, i'm not trying to mentally steal your soul." Everyone chuckled a little, which made Keith feel good about himself. Sadly, the lunch period ended and everybody part ways. Lucky for him, he had Gym with Shiro, and the jocks were in that class. That meant no harassment. Since Shiro was there, class went really smoothly with no racial slurs thrown at Keith. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed Shiro. Mostly because of his title as captain of the football team. Afterwards was English with Pidge. The jocks were there though, and there were many slurs thrown at Keith via paper. At one point, it got so bad that Keith requested to go to the bathroom and cried for a few minutes. Luckily, nobody was there. He splashed himself with water and left back to class, sitting down and suffering through that class and one more, which wasn't as bad. 

The bus ride home was chaos. Keith sat alone again, but people kept talking about him. He heard every single part of it. Honestly, he was sick of it. God he wished he had cell phone or at least an IPod to listen to music and block out the noise. It took forever, but Keith's stop finally rolled around. When it was, he shot up and exited the bus. He started to walk down the street before he heard Lance and Shiro call for him. He bolted down the street and ran inside, glad Rose or David wasn't home. He shut the door and immediately started to sob. He heard a knock, wiping his eyes as he opened the door. It was Lance, who was frowning. "Hey, are you alright?" Keith nodded and shut the door, going up to his room. He curled up in bed and sobbed his eyes out, eventually falling asleep from crying so much.

Rose and David came home about 30 minutes after Keith fell asleep. They walked up to his room and opened his door, smiling when they saw him there, sleeping. They thought everything was fine.

In reality, everything wasn't fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler! Keith spends time with the group and is introduced to Matt holt!

After that shit day, the week got worse and worse for Keith. He tried everything he can to make the week better, but nothing seemed to work. He tried to go out with his new friends, but he ended up bailing out last minute. He tried to ignore the extreme racism that made up his day, which for some reason, became worse. Keith didn't know what to do anymore except curl up in his blankets and cry. Lance and the others tried to get Keith to spend more time outside, but they found it hard to get Keith to open up and warm up to America. The tried to get Keith to swap phone numbers, but didn't know why Keith rejected the idea every time.

"Shiro I don't understand. Why is it so hard to get him to finally warm up to us?" Lance groaned loudly as he laid on the floor of Shiros bedroom. He, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were all gathered together, hanging out as they usually would. They wanted Keith to tag along, but as usual, he refused. Shiro let out a sigh, looking down at Lance. “Keith came here from Korea, I think he’s trying to adjust right now. Also, I think he’s trying to keep to himself so he can deal with the racism that’s around him. He’s pretty beat up from it.” Hunk nodded, sitting back. “Personally I think we should go to his place and throw him a little cheer up party. Keith doesn’t seem like a happy kid right now, he can use something like that.” Everyone nodded. It was a plan. 

Since it was friday, the group stayed up late planning on things they can do to help Keith feel welcome. They decided on movies, card games, and late night tv. It wasn’t too late out, around 9:30pm. So, they all got up and head down to Keith’s place. It wasn’t a long walk, around 5 minutes at most. There were no cars in the driveway, but two lights were on and there was a figure on the swinging chair that hung from the front porch. As they approached, they saw it was Keith. With a grin, Pidge was the one to beat the group to him. She smiled and got on the porch. “Hey Keith. Are you busy?” Keith looked up, since he was reading. He shook his head and marked his page. He set the book down and stretched, “No, not at the moment. Parents are home so i decided to do some stuff in quiet.” His gaze turned to the guys, who were on the porch as well. 

Now Keith was confused. 

“What are you guys doing here..?” His gaze shifted between Pidge and the others, an eyebrow raised. Shiro stepped forward with a smile on his face. “Hunk got the idea that we should all spend time together, a kind of… “welcome to America, sorry our school sucks” party.” Keith couldn’t help but snort at the title, rolling his eyes. “Please, It’s fine.” They all shook their heads, Lance groaning. “Stop being stubborn and spend time with us! We want to do this for you!!” Keith frowned some then nodded. “Alright.”

Keith lead the group inside and sat down in the living room with them. Hunk immediately pulled out his movie stack and let Keith decide for them. Keith never watched many American movies, and he can get lost at times. He bit his lip and looked up. "Are there subtitles?" Lance let out a laugh. "Why do you need subtitles? You speak English!" Keith huffed and turned to him. "I can speak, but I don't understand everything. I get lost sometimes." Lance shrugged it off as Hunk nodded at the question that was asked. 

After a good few minutes of searching, Hunk was able to find Korean subtitles for one of the movies. Everybody got comfortable in their spots and watched. Keith was dead silent, reading the subtitles occasionally. The silence was very unsettling for Lance, so he tried to have some noise from the others. But, he was shushed by Pidge and Hunk. Lance huffed, keeping his distance from Keith, despite sitting next to him. He didn't want to make Keith feel uncomfortable, so he stayed where he sat. 

Keith was interested in the movie, eyes practically glued to the screen. It was a "horror" movie about the paranormal. Ghosts and other things like that interested him. Well, until he got a wave of drowsiness and started to fall asleep. He rest his head on the nearest surface and was out like a light. That nearest surface, however, was Lance's shoulder. 

Lance took notice when he felt Keith's head hit his shoulder lightly. He looked down and felt heat spread to his cheeks. Keith was asleep, on him. He looked so peaceful, and quite adorable to be honest. Keith's hair fell in front of his face a little, moving a little with his breath. Lance sighed quietly and got comfy, deciding on being nice. He let Keith rest, knowing very well that he had a pretty shit week. The only time he spoke up was when the movie ended. He looked at the others and spoke quietly. "What now..? Keith fell asleep." Pidge walked over and slowly moved Keith's hair out of the way, nodding. "He sure did.. poor guy." She turned to look at Shiro. "What do we do now..?" After a brief pause, Shiro spoke up. "Lets take him to his room, it's best to let him sleep. We can always bring him over to one of our places over the weekend." They all nodded as Shiro walked over. He picked up the sleeping boy with ease. "Now I have to find his bedroom. The houses here are all similar so... I assume his room is upstairs." He walked up the stairs, the rest of the group following behind. They successfully found his room by looking for his backpack. Shiro laid him down and left, along with everyone else.

As they walked down the stairs, Rose and David just happen to step inside. Rose freaked out, yelling. “What are you doing in my house?! Are you planning on stealing?! Who are you?! Who let you in-” She gasped. “What did you do to my son?!” As Rose yelled, nobody got to respond. But, she stopped when a quiet voice spoke up from the top of the stairs. 

“그들을 내버려 둬라. 나는 그들을 안으로 들여 보내었다. 그들은 내 친구들이야.” (Leave them alone, i let them in. They are my friends.) It was Keiths voice. He was slurring in Korean. The boy tiredly trudged down the stairs. Rose blushed in embarrassment, “Oh, sorry.” She stepped aside, allowing the others to leave. They looked back at Keith, who was half asleep. They waved goodbye and left. Keith yawned tiredly, slurring his words. “They wanted me to feel welcome, so i let them in. They’re a nice bunch of kids..” With that he left to his room to sleep more.

Keith had the same dream as always, death to everyone he cares about. But, it was weird. He felt pain when he saw Lance die in his dream. When he woke up, he was sweating, his heart was pounding. He never had that intense before. He was shaking, curling up in himself. He took a few deep breaths before he finally got up to take his morning shower. He took a bit longer than usual, still trying to process what happened. Usually he doesn’t feel anything when he was dreaming, but he did this time. He shrugged it off and towel dried his hair so it wasnt dripping. He tied it back and put on some lounge pants and a black tank-top that hung off his shoulders loosely. He walked downstairs and saw that he was the only one awake. Odd, it was 8am. He looked outside and saw that the cars were gone. Oh yea, Rose and David work saturdays. He shrugged and went to the couch, seeing that Lance had left his jacket. He looked at it before he picked it up. He looked around before he slipped it on, still warm. That was very surprising. He blushed a little as he walked to the kitchen to grab some cereal, stopping when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and peeked outside through the living room window. It was Pidge and Lance. Oh shit, Lance. Keith immediately took the jacket off and set it down, walking over to the door. He opened it, stretching some. “Its early, what are you doing here?”

When Keith opened the door, Lance froze up. Keith looked different in loose clothes and tied back hair. Pidge spoke up before he did, smiling some, “Yea, but everyone is coming to my place. Wanna come with us?” Keith thought for a second before he nodded. “Yea, im just gonna put on something that’s not loungewear. You can come inside, It won’t take long.” Keith walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door, putting on some ripped black jeans and a grey t-shirt because he owns a lot of dark colors. He slipped his boots on and grabbed his jacket, walking back down the stairs. Pidge and Lance were just waiting, on their cell phones. Lance had his jacket on his lap, humming to himself. Keith whistled to get their attention, and they left the house. Keith had a house key in his pocket so he locked the door, just to be safe. 

The walk to Pidge’s house was quiet, except for the small rough housing Pidge and Lance did to each other. It was fun to watch them, seeing the lifestyle of two American teenagers. 

After a good 5 minutes, they arrived. Shiro was already there, talking to a guy that looked familiar. Then it hit him. He was one of the guys that made a pretty shit remark about Keith. Keith bit his lip and stayed close to Lance, since he was taller. Shiro didn't notice the others come in, completely unaware that they are seeing him flirting. Pidge cleared her throat, chuckling. "Big bro, meet Keith, hes the new kid that everyone is an asshole to. Keith, meet my brother Matt." Keith looked over and waved a little, digging his hands in his pockets quietly. Matt had a really guilty look on his face, which caught Pidge's attention. "Matt, is something wrong?" Matt took a deep breath and nodded. "I uh, I was one of the assholes... who treated Keith badly." Shiro looked at him, shocked. Pidge and Lance also looked shocked. "I don't even know why! I guess... I was trying to seem cool.."

Throughout this moment, Keith stayed quiet. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Eventually Matt apologized, and Keith accepted it. Everyone sat in the living room, smiling when Hunk arrived. Pidge popped in Mario Kart, and everyone started to have a good time. Lance and Keith were up against each other, which started a bet between Hunk and Pidge. Hunk bet for Lance, and Pidge bet for Keith. 

Spoiler alert, Keith won. 

"Ok i swear Keith is cheating!" Lance groaned in frustration. Keith rolled his eyes, "No, you just suck." This made Pidge burst out laughing, "Alright Its official, i love him. Hes one of us." Keith rolled his eyes again and moved to sit on the couch while Pidge and Hun chanted "one of us." Keith was feeling accepted and loved, which warmed him up and made him happy. Lance plopped down on the couch and went back to complaining. Keith groaned jokingly. "Oh my god shut up..." He chuckled and sat back, shutting his eyes. Keith hummed quietly, opening his eyes. He immediately blushed. Lance's hand was close to Keiths face. "Uh.. what are you doing..?" Lance blushed, pulling his hand back. "I uh... wanted to play with your hair. You seem to have a lot of it." Keith blushed some more, nodding. "You can if you want. I really don't care." 

Lance smiled at Keiths consent, one hand carding his hair between his fingers. Keith didn't realize it, but he was leaning on Lance as he played with his hair. It was a very soothing feeling, and Keith can get used to this.


End file.
